For Eternity
by StardustZero
Summary: OmiAya and KenYoji, alternate universe fluffiness, Omi's life changes forever when assassins kill his father
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Thanx for reading. I really not sure what's going to happen in this story but it is definitely nothing like the series even though it looks like it!!! This is basically an Aya/Omi story with some Ken/Yoji. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Author: Hikari (kit6ss@juno.com)  
  
For Eternity  
  
The night was dark and dreary. Clouds covered the moon that shed no light outside a mansion covered with thick, twining vines. No one noticed the shadows slinking across the expansive lawn as no sound was heard as the wind whistled above the rooftop. No one saw the shadows descend on the house.  
  
Something had woken him up, a force that compelled him to get out of bed and pad down the stairs to his fathers study. Half asleep and unsure Omi slowly peeked into the well-furnished office of his father, Reiji Takatori.  
  
" I don't understand your rush to move the shipment tonight." His father's voice drifted out, more than loud enough for the 17 year old boy to hear. A chill went down his spine, he stiffened, something was wrong. Ever since he was little Omi could sense danger was coming, as he was now. He glanced around the dark hallway for a weapon and spotted his crossbow resting on the table, right where he had left it after his father and he had returned from their hunting trip that afternoon.  
  
The uneasy feeling was growing, to Omi the air seemed to grow heavy and icy and swept across his damp skin. Without more hesitation he grabbed at the weapon but his hand slipped and the crossbow tipped the vase also resting on the table. Omi watched in horror as the vase tipped one way than the other, seeming to balance on one edge then fall. He covered his eyes in anticipation of the crash, but the sound of the vase crashing was overpowered by the louder crash coming from his father's study. Father! Omi thought as he spun and with his weapon crashed through the door.  
  
Before him the study lay in ruins, the tall glass window had been shattered, spraying glass across the blue carpet. His father stood transfixed, staring at the body lying on the ground before him. Omi could see the blood start to pool under the body and knew, whoever this man was, he was dead.  
  
" Father we have to get out of here!" he yelled, glancing around the room nervously, the air still hummed with the feeling of uneasiness. With practiced grace he cocked the bow and hefted it up, motioning his father to come away from the body.  
  
" Omi.Omi he's dead!" His father stood, pointing a shaking finger at the body, he was frozen in shock. The feeling was growing stronger, roughly he grabbing the older man by the arm and dragged him out of the room and toward the back of the house. With the crossbow in one hand and his fathers arm in the other the boy practically raced out of the house toward his bike, not caring that he only wore short and a t-shirt. Omi kept his mind focused on getting to the garage so he didn't have to think about the body, for the first time he regretted living in a big house in the middle of nowhere with no servants. His mind raced, where was the murderer?  
  
Omi let out a sigh of relief as his bike came into view but stopped short. The air around him seemed as tight as the string on his crossbow, there was someone leaning against his bike. In one hand the shadowy person held a sword, the other slowly stroked the seat of the bike. Omi let go of his father's hand and raised the crossbow.  
  
" Who are you?" he asked, watching the figure for any sign of attack, shifting slowly into an attack stance. The figure straightened and turned toward him just as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. The first thing he noticed was the unruly dark red hair, followed soon by the bright amethyst eyes. As he watched the man raised his sword and pointed at him then slowly moved the sword to point at something past him. Unsure Omi turned his head slowly but kept the crossbow train at the man's chest.  
  
" Father.." Omi stopped to stare in shock, his father stood with glazed over eyes staring at the sky, then slowly as if in slow motion dropped to the ground dead. As he fell a man with dark brown hair was revealed, his hand was drawn out, as if he had punched Reiji Takatori. That was when Omi noticed the blood soaked claws that protruded out of the leather gloves. No, Omi spun to the first man; rage building he fired, intending to kill. The bolt grazed the scarlet man's face, leaving a long gash then stuck in a tree behind him, Omi had not brought any more ammo.  
  
But suddenly it didn't matter; enraged Omi charged the man bent on killing him with his own hand if necessary. He didn't sense the other man come behind him until there was a sharp pain at the base of his neck and he fell to his knees. The murderers moved away.  
  
" Wa.wait!" he reached a hand out pitifully, as if he could grab them if he tried but they were gone. He couldn't remember how long it had taken him to crawl back to the still form of his beloved father, to him it had seemed like eternity but then he was there. He could see where the claws had gone right thru the body, they bled lazily without stopping. Omi let his head drop, his body felt like he had been hit by a train.  
  
" O.Om..Omi." Omi's head shot up, he was still alive!  
  
" Hold on father, I'll call an ambulance!" he spun up to run for the house but his father grabbed his arm. He coughed weakly and rustled for something under his clothes.  
  
" Don't bother, it's to late."  
  
" But father!"  
  
" Enough!" Omi stopped his ranting in shock as his father pulled him roughly down next to him. " I have no time, this was my mistake. Take this and live on." Omi felt a sharp pain as his father thrust something thru the soft cartilage in his ear then without another word died. Omi screams echoed through the night.  
  
*** Omi woke with a start. His sheets were soaked and he was sweating. It was the same dream again, the same memory. He slowly held his head in his hands, fighting the tears. Slowly his hand came to rest on the silver cross dangling on a chain from his ear, his last memento of his father. Silently by that cross he promised to kill the assassins that ruined his life. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well that's it for ch.1. Reviews are always nice since this is a new story and I need ideas!!!!! I hope you didn't get lost! I'll explain more in the next chapter. 


	2. chapter 2

The only thing I would like to point out for this series is that it is totally alternate universe even though it looks like it could branch somewhat of the series. Also I had to screw with the ages some so there a little messed up. Omi is 17, Ken and Aya are 18, and Yoji is 23. Sorry if this makes you mad. Also they might be out of character.  
  
Oh, and also Omi is a little psychic, nothing big but he can feel emotions sometimes or when something dangerous is going to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!  
  
For Eternity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Omi stared up at the building towering over him in disdain. Tokyo Bay High School was the last place he wanted to find himself. After his father had been murdered things seemed to go downhill, first his distant relatives claimed all that his father had left behind and sent Omi to live with a foster family. Not that Omi could consider them much of a family, it basically was made up of a drunken addict and his wife who had only taken him for the meager amount of money his family was paying to have them watch him. Now, far away from his home and surrounded by nothing familiar he was living in hell.  
  
But there was nothing he could do about it. With a sigh he slowly walked into the building flanked by mobs of students. After a quick visit to the counselors office Omi found himself outside the door to his new homeroom. The class had already started and he was hesitant to open the door, he reached for the knob but suddenly the door opened on it's own with such force it knocked Omi to the floor. Cursing loudly he rubbed his nose, which was slowly turning bright red. Enraged he turned to the figure that had opened the door so abruptly. " What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Amethyst eyes regarded the fallen boy coldly. Under the stare Omi gulped, suddenly unsure of his action. Omi couldn't help himself from staring at the boy in front of him. The shock of scarlet red hair offset cool icy amethyst eyes framed by a perfect face. The body was bad either, the boy was well muscled and it showed through his tight V- neck sweatshirt. If Omi didn't know better he would have thought the boy was sexy.  
  
Wait. Where did that come from?! Omi stared in shock at the boy he had just considered sexy. He fought the heat rising in his cheeks, the last thing he needed was some stranger thinking he was weird.  
  
" Come on Aya-kun, you don't really want to go to the principals office do you?" A tall brown haired boy with twinkling brown eyes latched on to Aya from behind. He jokingly snaked a muscled arm around the red haired boys throat and pretended to choke him, that was at least until he spotted Omi. The brown eyes narrowed slightly and Omi felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, the air grew unsteady. Suddenly Omi heard a tremendous ringing echoing through the halls, he covered his ears and cried in pain, and it felt like his eardrums were about to explode. The noise increased and the last thing Omi saw before his vision became black was the piercing eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.  
  
********  
  
Detective Yoji flipped the folder for his most recent case into his wastebasket in disgust. Yet again the two assassins he had been chasing for the last 3 years had gotten away with the kill without being caught. The murder, which had occurred last night was one of the most frustrating ones. The killers had even gone to the trouble of leaving him a calling card this time and he had still not saved the victim, a 20-year-old rising political leader. It was like a game to them and he knew it, he had been following them since their first kill, his first partner Asuka.  
  
The young detective relived the pain of the moment in his mind, watching as the steel claws tore through her chest, as he lay helpless on the ground. The killers had sparred him, and now he would repay them for their mistake, at least that's what he had been saying to himself. With a dejected sigh he flopped down in his comfy recliner chair, drudging up the past would do him no good now. He pulled out a cigarette and took a slow drag from it, letting the nicotine calm his nerves.  
  
A manila envelope buried under a pile of unanswered mail caught his eye. He grabbed at it and opened it to realize it was a case file from over a month ago, one he had forgotten. He tipped the envelope and a pile of photographs fell into a pile on his lap. Their last camping trips. He noticed they looked so happy together, further intrigued he Laying neatly on the top was a picture of the victim and his 17 year old son on one of dug further into the envelope and removed a report of the murder, everything the son could remember.  
  
They sparred the kid. Yoji found that fact very interesting because the assassins were known to kill anyone or thing to complete the mission, in fact the only other one who had lived through one of their attacks was him. This is very interesting, thought Yoji as he stared at the boy who had lived, behind him the sunset over the Tokyo Bay.  
  
*****  
  
Omi first came aware that he was awake because he had a headache that threatened to split his skull in two. Carefully he opened his eyes only to shut them tight again against the light suspended above his head. With a groan he rolled over on his side away from the light, trying to hide from the brightness. " Turn it off." He murmured groggily, pulling the blanket over his head.  
  
As he became more awake he noted that it smelled like an infirmary, which could only mean he fainted again. He really hadn't expected anyone to hear his request; he didn't expect anyone to be there at all. But to his surprise a pair of shoes padded across the floor and from under the covers Omi heard the click of the switch signaling the lights had been turned off. Suddenly he felt very uneasy, the person in the room with him had not spoken, surely of it was a nurse she would have at least asked how he was doing by now.  
  
A chair scraped across the floor near his bed; slowly he peeked out from under the covers to see who was in the nurse's office with him. He gasped as his blurry vision landed on the red haired boy sitting in a chair next to the bed, not 1 foot away. For a second Omi seriously considered jumping back under the covers and pretending it was a dream, he could feel himself start to blush again.  
  
"Is this better?" Omi started at the silent boys question.  
  
" Yeah, aaa.a..."  
  
" Aya."  
  
" Aya, Ok, thanks Aya." Omi tried the name out, other than being kinda girlie it seemed Ok, he wasn't feeling quite so nervous.  
  
" What's you name?"  
  
" It's Omi, Omi Tsukiyono (AN: Sorry if this is wrong, I'm to lazy to go look up how his name is spelled.) Silence filled the room and Omi had started to fidget. The other boy just stared at him with those sexy eyes.. Damn he was thinking about it again!!  
  
" Do you know who I am?" Lost in his own thoughts Omi glanced curiously at the boy. " No, should I? I mean I just transferred here." Omi winced as his migraine raged; Aya caught the wince and pulled a bottle of medicine of the counter next to the bed.  
  
" The nurse said you should take this." He said opening the bottle and removing the cotton then shaking a couple onto his outstretched hand. " She said it would make you sleep more but help your headache." He stretched out his hand to give Omi the medicine but Omi knocked his hand away, the pills slid across the floor and under the curtain to the window.  
  
" ......" Aya just stared at him. Omi felt the blush spread to his ears.  
  
" I don't take medicine." Omi said looking at the sheets clenched in his hands. " I can't swallow pills, I guess I'm afraid of choking." It was embarrassing to say, especially to the boy in front of him but Omi couldn't think of any other excuse. His head down he missed Aya taking a few more pills from the bottle and slipping them into his own mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as Aya grabbed his chin forcefully, turning his head toward the older boy. Omi watched as if in slow motion where he couldn't move as Aya lowered his head and crushed his lips against Omi's own.  
  
Omi gasped at the contact and tried to pull away but Aya's hand went into his hair to firmly hold him in place and his other hand covered Omi's own that still clenched the sheets. Aya pushed him backward until he was pinned to the bed with the purple eyes boy straddling his waist. Omi clenched his eyes shut, the boy was going to rape him, was the first thought that came to mind. Aya's tongue caressed his lower lip and Omi couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure, taking the opportunity Aya slipped his tongue inside and deposited the pills. Pulling away he released the boy and jumped off the bed.  
  
Omi laid in shock; the experience was startling, but not exactly unpleasant. " What the hell did you do that for? You don't just randomly jump people you know!" Omi raged, finally getting some footing on the awkward situation he had been in.  
  
" You swallowed it didn't you?" Aya stood watching in amusement as Omi fell silent.  
  
" But you..I .what? All that was to get me to take some medicine?" Omi could feel the drug start to take effect, he was starting to feel really drowsy, and the room seemed to spin.  
  
" That's about it. What? Did you think I liked you or something?" Aya smirked as he watched the blush spread across Omi's face. He figured he liked that look a lot. He turned to leave.  
  
" Wait you!" Omi struggled to sit up in the bed and reach out a hand to grab Aya's coat but the medicine took hold and soon he was asleep, one hand still clenching Aya's clothes. With a sigh Aya turned and rearranged the boy the bed, making sure to cover him up. Lightly he traced the boys jaw-line with his fingers, Omi turned his head toward the touch murmuring in his sleep. Aya caught the word 'father' and stiffened. After a few seconds he relaxed, as long as the boy didn't figure out who he was it was all right, after all it was dark that night. As long as the genki little boy didn't figure out who he was he could live.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Tada! End ch.2! So what do you guys think? Aya made the first move!!!! Tell me whatcha guys think! I love reviews! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello again everyone! Back for chapter 3. Heh, I hope you're all enjoying the story!  
  
For Eternity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Omi let out a sigh as he slid into his assigned homeroom seat. It had been 3 days since his encounter with Aya in the nurse's office, and to Omi's luck the boy and his rowdy friend had not shown up for the last couple of days. Class had started and Omi was reading quietly from his English book when the door suddenly slammed open. All heads turned toward it as Ken and Aya sauntered into the room, seeming to be unaware of the entrance they had made.  
  
Omi's skin crawled as he watched the two boys get lectured by the teacher, he knew that the boy would show up sooner or later but it still didn't prepare him for his presence. As if sensing his gaze Aya turned and Omi froze as their eyes met, time seemed to stop, he couldn't breathe.  
  
Aya finally broke the stare and the smaller boy let out a visible sigh and slouched even further into his seat, it was going to be a very long day.  
  
*******  
  
Detective Yoji looked intensely at the small scrap of paper in front of him. " We will strike at the Homojo mansion tonight" it said in simple bold letters, but all in all it was a challenge and he knew it. Slowly he reclined in his chair, bringing a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. He was never one to miss a challenge.  
  
****  
  
Omi groaned tragically as he slowly made his way to 5th period, his feet dragging on the ground. All morning he had been avoiding a certain crimson haired boy with much effort, it totally exhausted him. But now there was no escaping it, this was the period he feared the most, gym. A fear of all adolescent boys, stuck in a locker room changing with a bunch of strangers.  
  
It's not that Omi didn't have a nice body, it just he didn't realize it yet. Why me? I'm so scrawny, I hate gym! But no one can escape from gym, so he miserable trudged on.  
  
It didn't take long for him to change, is fact Omi was sure he made some kind of record as he stood in his spot on the gym floor, very conscious of his too small shirt and short shorts, both white with a green stripe. How in the hell did they run out of any decent sized clothes!!!! Since Omi came in the middle of the school year he had to choose from the leftovers. All the boy wanted was the class to be over, fast!  
  
Omi stood straighter as the teacher; Mr. Natsumi strode in, a clipboard in one hand and a whistle in the other. Someone had once told Omi he used to be in the army, but Omi couldn't remember who it was.  
  
"Ok ladies! Today we start learning." There was the sound of running as Aya and Ken came bursting through the door from the locker room, out of breathe. Omi stared at them along with everyone else but his attention was drawn to Aya. Damn, why do these clothes make him look good? Why the hell am I looking! Omi looked away quickly, blushing slightly.  
  
" You two, detention! Now get in line!" He coughed and waited as Aya and Ken ran toward their spots. " Now, as I was saying, today we start learning Karate." This announcement brought groans from some students but excited cries from others, Omi could care less, his father had taught him the basics when he was young, if he remembered it.  
  
" Now ladies. Pair up! Ken, you will work with someone BESIDES Aya today." With that, he walked off. Omi looked at the floor, this is what he hated the most, as the new kid no one would choose him and he didn't know anyone to be able to pair up with them.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Omi turned and his eyes widened as they landed on Aya standing behind him with his hands on his hips. "I..uh.uh." Omi looked around franticly, there had to be someone else to pair up with! But his heart sank as he saw everyone already standing by someone else. He could feel the other boy watching him.  
  
" Ok ladies, one of you is person A, one is person B. Now person A strike at you partner with your left hand. Person B grab his wrist then back step so his arm is over your shoulder and flip him." Omi stared at the teacher, what about practicing punches and meditating and all the other things beginners learned?  
  
" I'll be A." Aya said, sliding into an offensive position. Omi gulped, he did know some moves, but this was just crazy! Aya was twice his size.  
  
" Begin ladies! Lets see what you can do!"  
  
Suddenly without warning Aya lunged at him. Omi reacted from instinct, ducking under the punch and grapping Aya's arm and spinning so his back was against Aya's chest, his arm over his shoulder. Unexpectedly Aya snaked his other arm around Omi's waist, causing the boy to let go with a gasp as the taller boy pulled him against his chest.  
  
" Quit it!" he hissed, struggling in the older boys grip. Aya's remaining arm encased his shoulders in a gesture that looked to intimate for Omi's taste. " Let's have some fun." Aya whispered before he licked the sensitive spot behind Omi's ear.  
  
Omi stifled the groan that came to his lips, how had he gotten in this situation? I am not some puppet or toy! Fighting of paralysis Omi elbowed Aya in the stomach, hard. His grip loosened and Omi slipped away then turned, ready to continue the fight. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breath was hitched, his mind screamed at him to run away, fast.  
  
Aya was hunched over, arms crossed over his middle but he gazed at Omi wickedly through his bangs. He smirked and straightened. What the hell is he smirking it? Aya lunged at him again, his eyes intent but this time Omi was ready. Screw flipping him, I'm gonna kick his ass! Hentai! The two boys battled across the gym, neither winning nor losing but both ignoring the orders of the teacher to stop. It was like being in their own little world, all Omi could concentrate on was Aya and trying to guess what his next move would be. He did not want to lose this fight.  
  
*******  
  
" Ken! Stop them!" Ken goggled at the teacher as if he had just sprung a third head. The swung around to stare at the two boys fighting viciously on the court, a wild grin slowly spread across his face. This might be fun. He took off toward the two boys at a dead run.  
  
*******  
  
Omi was locked hand to hand with Aya and thanking the gods for his early lessons when he saw Ken come up behind Aya. Before he could react Ken had jumped on Aya, forcing the crimson haired boy to fall forward, right on top of Omi. The struggled, soon becoming a mess of limbs and body parts. Realizing that this was getting nowhere they stopped.  
  
" Ken what are you doing?"  
  
" Aya, the teacher told me to stop you." Soon the two were arguing, not bothering to get off poor Omi who was at the bottom of the pile. How did I get into this?  
  
" Hey could you both get off me?" Omi was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that they were ignoring him. Suddenly he felt a hand crawl up his thigh, he blushed crimson and tried to move but two very heavy boys pinned him down. Omi was getting pissed and tired of being fondled every three seconds. " I want you both off me right now!" His voice cracked but it still surprised the 2 boys enough to quickly get of the smaller boy.  
  
Omi stood very slowly and dusted himself off. His heart was still racing and he could feel the heat emanating from his body. Why am I acting like this? What's wrong with this guy anyway? He cursed himself for acting foolishly, it wouldn't happen again.  
  
" You just stay away from me." He said quietly and controlled before giving the two boys a death glare and exiting the gym without turning back, even as the teacher yelled at him to stop. Why can't I think straight around him?  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok, I be done again.. so, whatcha think? Not much happened in this chap, but it sets up for the next one. Which is going to involve detention, first Yoji/Ken encounter and always more Aya and Omi. 


	4. chapter 4

Hi! Sorry this took so long, lots has been going on, anyway lets get right to it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me!  
For Eternity  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
High up in one of the glass skyscrapers sat an office, and in that office sat a man. If you had met him on the street he would have looked like any other businessman, ordinary in everything from his trim hair to his gray suit. What you wouldn't know was that this ordinary man was the leader of a secret assassins group, his codename was Persia. And at the moment he was a very happy man.  
  
"Thing are going according to plan. Everything is perfect." He said, petting the calico cat that perched on his crossed knees.  
  
" But sir, Ken is sending a calling card to the police." Stated the women behind him, nervously playing with her red suit. Persia swiveled in his chair to face her.  
  
" I know Manx, it's all part of the 'plan', and I have things under control."  
  
" Whatever you say boss."  
  
*****  
  
Omi walked quickly down through the busy streets on his way home, he was carrying a bag of groceries. I don't want to return to that place. He slowed; he was in no hurry to return to the abusive family that took him in. He rolled up the sleeve on his shirt and examined his newest bruise, just received today because he had not cleaned to the 'perfection' his new mom expected. Maybe I can rent an apartment, but with what money?  
  
The boy was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of breaking glass. Glancing around he found himself in the middle of the 'bad' side of town, not a good place to be. Careful to be as quiet as he could Omi crept toward the house where the sound came from, after all, boys will be curious.  
  
******  
  
Tonight's the night! Thought Yoji viciously as he diligently watches the house where the assassins would strike.  
  
Crash His head shot up at the sound of breaking glass. He squinted at the windows and watched as a slim figure slid out of the window and to the ground. They've already been inside! Yoji jumped up impulsively and raised his gun to train on the figures chest.  
  
"Hold it! Your under arrest!" The figure paused his escape and slowly turned, raising his hands as he went. A shaft of light fell across his dark red hair, the color of blood. Something's wrong... There was a thought nagging in the back of his mind, where was the other one?  
  
The answer hit him like a dead on train when he felt claws of cold, hard steel pres up against the back of his neck. Yoji cursed, Damn! I've been set up, I'm so stupid! He dropped his gun slowly to the ground as the claws slid around to encase his neck, barely sinking in.  
  
" One thing before you kill me. Why did you kill Asuka?" The figure shifted and suddenly the assassins' arm was wrapped around his waist, pining his arms to his sides and pulling backwards against the killer. He could feel the other man's breath on his cheek as he leaned down.  
  
"Because that's what we're paid to do." He whispered in Yoji's ear. The detective shivered, " The why did you spare me! You don't spare anyone!" The figure laughed softly, by their position Yoji guessed the man was a couple inches shorter than him. How old is this guy? Why is he laughing? Yoji was getting angry.  
  
" This is why." The assassin said, then to Yoji's surprise the man bit into his ear, hard. Yoji whimpered, unable to help it, the bite had hurt. He felt the figure behind him smirk into his neck but he couldn't move to object or the steel would cut into his neck. The situation was not to good for Yoji.  
  
" Leave him alone!" Yoji turned to see a very familiar teenage boy standing a few feet away with a shopping bag. Why is he here?  
  
Omi cursed himself for being impulsive. He had hidden in the bushes when he had first arrived but without thinking had jumped out to help this man he didn't even know. He looked down at his only weapon, a shopping bag full of food. I am so screwed!! He thought in despair. He started to feel this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
The figure holding the blonde man started to laugh and Omi narrowed his eyes at him, this is the one that killed his father. He squinted, trying to see better but the man's face was bathed in shadows. Growling he slowly inched forward but stopped when he spotted the claws.  
  
" Look out behind you!" Omi spun at the blonde mans warning only to see a hilt of a sword descending on him. It was too late to move. Omi caught a glance of red and amethyst before everything went black.  
  
Yoji watched the kid fall; the red haired man resheathed his sword. Suddenly he was no long being held up, he fell forward onto the ground unbalance. He whipped the dirt off his face before turning to glare at the figure behind him, his eyes widened. The person couldn't be more than in high school, even though Yoji couldn't see his face it was obvious he wasn't an adult.  
  
" Take care of the kid, till next time detective!" The figure turned and jumped into the branches of a nearby tree.  
  
" Wait!" Yoji yelled, frustrated and not sure why. The boy turned and blew a kiss to the detective before he disappeared. Yoji turned to confront the other one but he was already gone. He growled in frustration again, pounding the ground with his fist. Why? Why! Why?! Tears threatened at the edges of his eyes, but he refused to cry. Asuka had been his partner, and his life, but they had taken her away and refused to let him join her.  
  
He glanced at the prone form on the ground as rain started to patter down from the gray clouds. He crawled over to the boy and checked him over; he was unconscious but other than that fine. Why us Omi? Why us. He thought sullenly as he brushed the boys dripping bangs off his forehead.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Tada!!!!! That's it for this one! Wahhhh, Ken's just as much a pervert as Aya! What are Omi and Yoji going to do? Actually Ken is bolder on missions than in real life, it's the whole mystery thing. Anyway, please review!!! If I feel people aren't reading this I lose the inspiration to write!!!!  
  
:-p ja ne! 


	5. chapter 5

Gosh, I'm so sorry, it's been like 3 weeks and I didn't even realize it! Gomen!!! Anyway since this is so late I'll get right to it. One of the reasons this took so long was because this chapter was really hard to write so please stick with me!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!!!!!!  
  
For Eternity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The first thing Omi felt when he woke was the buzzing that seemed to encase his whole head. It was almost like a hive of bees was buzzing in his head.  
  
"Hey, you awake kid?" Omi rolled his head to the side, groaning slightly. His mouth was dry and his body felt numb. A hand pressed to his forehead and he jumped, snapping his eyes open only to close them again due to the harsh light above him.  
  
"Where am I?" He rasped out, it hurt to talk; he pushed his sweaty bangs away from his forehead, looking around the small room in confusion. In the eerie light he could only see a small chair and desk, along with the bed he was lying on. Also in the room was a lanky blonde-haired man, in fact the same one he remembered from last night.  
  
"Your in my apartment, I think you got a fever from being out in the rain." The blonde man said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Omi coughed as the smoke, covering his mouth with the sheet. He was alone in a room with a man he didn't even know; he needed to get out, fast.  
  
"I need to get home." Omi jumped off the bed and stumbled toward the door, not waiting for the room to stop spinning. He crashed into the wall in his desperation to get away. Damn, I don't feel to well, I need to get away from this guy! He slipped down the stairs and hurled out the door and out of the apartment building. As he sprinted down the street he heard the man yelling behind him. "I'm a detective, wait, I can explain!" But Omi didn't want an explanation; he just wanted to get away.  
  
He splashed thru the puddles left by the evenings earlier rain as the events of the night flashed through his head. He had just rounded the corner to his house when the town clock rang 2 am. He sprinted up the steps and crashed through the door, slamming it behind him. He leaned against the door panting and willing his migraine to go away.  
  
" Where have you been?" Omi heard the menacing growl from his foster father, his head shot up in fear. " And where are the groceries we sent you out for 8 hours ago!?" The heavyset man was advancing on him; Omi could feel the rage rolling off him like cheap cologne. Oh shit, I'm toast. Omi was in no condition to fight, he wasn't even sure if he could stand up any longer.  
  
"There was these men." he started but was silenced by the fist slamming him in the gut. Omi slid down to the floor with a groan. His head felt like it was going to split.  
  
" This will teach you to disobey me!" The man started to kick him, Omi weakly tried to cover his head with his arms to block the blows but it was to little avail. One kick nailed him in the face and Omi tasted his own blood, he must have split his lip. I need to get out of here. I can't stand this anymore, I hate him, I hate them, and I hate everything! Omi clenched his eyes shut against the pain and was surprised when he saw a picture of Aya, smirking at him from behind his eyelids.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore, Omi jumped up, pushing his father away with all his remaining strength and stumbled out the door. He raced out into the street again as it the rain renewed around him. Omi raced down the empty streets, going anywhere and nowhere at all. He wasn't paying attention, he needed to clear his mind, and fast. Omi shivered from the cold, his clothes were soaked and he could feel himself getting sicker, the road in front of him was spinning out of control. He tripped and slammed into the only other person on the road.  
  
***********  
  
Aya was walking out in the rain to clear his head, which was filled with thoughts about a certain blonde haired boy. He shifted his umbrella from one shoulder to the other, Ken had mentioned earlier that Aya was being a little to bold with the boy, but he was just playing, or so he thought, now he wasn't so sure. They boy was fun to fool around with but he wasn't trying to find a 'special someone' or whatever crap Ken had spewed out when they had returned from the mission.  
  
Aya was shaken roughly out of his thoughts when a wet mass slammed into him from the side. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed the person, steadying them both. He looked down in surprise at the rude person who had slammed into him, only to be shocked to see Omi leaning heavily against him, panting. Aya's first thought was why is he out here that was until he noticed the blood drying on Omi's lip and his torn and wet clothes.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked in surprise, but inside he felt angry. The feeling only increased when Omi looked up at him through wet bangs, his eyes were haunted. The boy looked like he had been beaten badly, Aya felt rage fill his veins, who could have done this.  
  
" Who did this to you." He asked coldly as he wiped soaked bangs out of the boy's eyes. To his surprise Omi's eyes turned hard and cold and he tried to pull away from the taller boy. Aya clenched his shoulders harder, pulling the struggling boy into his arms. His umbrella was dropped on the ground, forgot. Aya was oblivious to everything except the quivering boy in his arm. He made soothing noises as he ran his hand through the damp hair. What had happened?  
  
****  
  
Of all the people in the world Aya was the one Omi did not want to see. He didn't want the red haired boy to see him like this. When Aya had pulled him into the embraced he had struggled, he didn't want Aya to see him this weak, but Aya's arms around him felt so good. What's wrong with me? Omi whimpered, his ribs hurt as well as his head and he was cold but Aya's body felt like a furnace, a wanted heat source.  
  
He was surprised when he felt himself stop struggling; it was like his body was betraying him and he burrowed into Aya's jacket, seeking the heat emanating from the boy. " I don't want to go back there ever. I just want to forget everything." He murmured into Aya's chest, finally letting go off the tears that had threatened all night. Sobbing he clung to the boy as reassuring arms encircled him.  
  
****  
  
Aya was surprised when Omi stopped struggling and snuggled deeper into his jacket. The boy was being amazingly affectionate. Maybe he likes me..no that can't be it; he's just scared and cold, like a lost kitten. So lost in his own musing Aya almost didn't here the words Omi whispered into his chest. Even though he knew next to nothing about the boy his heart went out to him. He slowly encircled the boy, careful not to startle him. He felt Omi tense then relax, sobbing quietly.  
  
Aya rested his head on the boy's, how would Ken react if he brought the boy home. He would probably start yelling and ream Aya out about jeopardizing the mission or something like that. Aya laughed, it was usually him so worried about how missions went and over worrying. He looked down at the soaked boy and knew that he had already decided. " Do you want to come back to my place with me?"  
  
Omi tensed, he didn't know what he expected to happen when he went running out into the rain, but it defiantly wasn't crying in the arms of the boy who made a habit of groping him, but he was being so sweet and gentle with him now. " Yeah, I do." He whispered into Aya's shirt, he didn't care anymore. The world could end for all he cared, as long as Aya didn't let go.  
  
*******  
  
Across town in an office the man known as Persia smiled and swirled the expensive wine in his glass. Time was moving, retracing the path it had taken 11 years ago and he would be there to watch it, until the last mission was handed out.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
So did you like it!!!! I hope the beginning wasn't too bad, I wasn't so sure about it. Please review!!!!!!!!! I really enjoy them! Also if you like Inu Yasha you can check out my fanfic there, it's called Unseen Riches, it's the reason I don't update her very often so check it out!!! Review review review!!!! :-p 


	6. chapter 6

Hi! I guess it's been awhile, thank you for the reviews! I was surprised, since I really didn't know how this story was going I didn't think people would really like it and was a little discouraged with the lack of reviews but I'll continue for those who do read this! Anyway this chapter is going to be a lemon so beware!!! That might also make it a little short, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me! (Makes me kind of sad ;-p)  
  
Aya may get out of character, in fact they may all get out of character but I try ok because they were never in character to begin with. *Sigh, I'm so sad.  
  
For Eternity  
  
Chapter 6  
  
" What is wrong with you!?" Aya rubbed his head and sighed as he listened to Ken rant on like he had been for the last hour. But his attention was not on his roommate; it kept on drifting to the blonde haired angel sleeping on his bed down the hall.  
  
" This is a total breach of mission! He can't stay here!" Ken was pacing, anger clear on his face.  
  
" I don't think he has anywhere to go." Aya's heart tugged as he said it, a voice in the back of his head reminded him that it was his fault he had no family. Ken watched Aya as different emotions spun through the boys normally cold eyes.  
  
" Persia won't approve. What happens if he finds out it were us who killed his parents?" Ken sunk into a nearby chair with a sigh.  
  
" The same thing that will happen if that detective that your infatuated with finds out." Aya replied with a smirk.  
  
" I'm not infatuated with him!"  
  
" Oh sure, you just feel sorry for the dude because you killed his girlfriend. Are maybe that's why you didn't kill him then too!" Aya watched as the blush spread across Ken's face and knew he was right.  
  
" He just looked so. so vulnerable crying over her body I couldn't do it. While we're accusing each other of things why didn't you just kill Omi when we killed his father?"  
  
Aya jerked back, he never expected Ken to turn the situation around on him. He looked away, suddenly very interested in the coffeemaker on the counter. " I guess we both are suffering from the same thing." He said quietly, willing the blush he felt to go away.  
  
" So what do we do now?" Ken leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. " I don't know."  
  
Across town Yoji was skimming through files on his computer. The boy he had seen had looked familiar, too familiar for it to be a coincidence. His computer beeped and Yoji took a slow drag from his cigarette, staring at a picture of Ken illuminated on the screen. " Ken." He said the name slowly, playing with it to see if it could spur the memories he seemed to have forgotten. His head felt fuzzy, it became fuzzier the longer he stared at the picture. The detective mildly wondered where they had met before; he ran a hand through his blonde locks lazily. Man is he hot! Where had that thought come from? Even with his surprise Yoji couldn't deny that just looking at the boys picture had made him hard. Now I'm a cradle robber! He thought sarcastically to himself even thought in the back of his mind he was calculating he was only 4 years older than the boy.  
  
With a groan Yoji stood and stretched, his muscled has cramped sitting in the same place for to long. Maybe the best option to clear his head would be to go clubbing, that always seemed to help. Resolved he grabbed his coat on the way out, glancing back at the picture one last before firmly shutting the door.  
  
3 hours later found him strutting down the street, singing and obviously drunk. He slightly wondered how he had let himself get so wasted but shook it off as he entered the park. The winded whipped about him, messing up his long hair, not that he cared or anything. He whistled the theme song from Saiyuki(1) under his breath as he rounded the turned to the middle of the park.  
  
Yoji stopped in his tracks, song forgotten when he notices the lithe figure sitting on an oversized rock overlooking the river, staring at it as if it would answer all his questions. He looks familiar. He thought drowsily, his thoughts were all muddled as he stared at the sexy boy in front of him, memories flashed through his head; a big mansion surrounded by gardens filled with laughing people and someone was calling him.  
  
Yoji shook his head violently; he squinted at the boy who didn't even notice his presence. Even through his drunken daze he felt an unknown force pulling him towards the boy. His legs seemed to move on their own until he stood right behind the boy. He watched bemused as the boy swung around and tensed. Drunk and turned on, Yoji did the only thing imaginable; he leaned forward and captured the boy's lips with his own in a kiss that simmered his blood.  
  
*****  
  
Ken sat looking at the swirling river, trying to sort out his emotions. He couldn't help it if the lanky detective turned him on, and he had nothing against guy-guy relations but he couldn't afford to get involved with anyone, male or female. Being an assassin meant risking your life everyday, and besides he didn't want to taint the pure detective with the darkness he represented. He was dirty, he shouldn't eve be alive, maybe he should just die. Ken let the dark thoughts swirl through him like the river even as he felt a small voice call for someone to help from deep inside his heart.  
  
Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, Ken spun to lash out at the person who dared to disturb him only to stop when he recognized Yoji. His strength ebbed out of him slowly, why was he here? Ken glared at the older man in confusion, from the reek in the air he was obviously drunk, but there was no way he could know him, it was impossible.  
  
Before he could move Yoji had leaned down and had covered Ken's mouth with his own. Ken started as the sensation went straight to his groin, making his pants suddenly tight. His mind raced as he struggled against the older man, but he felt his resistance fade slowly.  
  
Yoji's tongue slipped into his mouth and over his own, he stifled a groan and slid backwards until he was lying on the rock with Yoji on top of him. Ken ran his hands through thick dirty- blonde hair as the other mans hands ran under his shirt. Suddenly it didn't matter if Yoji was drunk or didn't know him, he needed him.  
  
Grabbing the older man he flipped him over, smirking down at the startled man from above. He ducked down, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss while he fumbled with his zipper. Yoji groaned deep in his throat, making Ken even hotter. Growling in the back of his throat he stripped Yoji of his shirt and pants, leaving the man naked below him. He stopped to stare down at the beauty below him. Slowly he seductively licked a trail down Yoji's chest, making sure to swirl around the already taunt nipples until they were hard.  
  
I'm taking advantage him. Ken stopped; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He started to pull away when a Yoji grabbed him and forced their lips together in a heated kiss.  
  
" I'm not that drunk Ken." Ken started at the man smirking below him and squeaked in surprise when he was flipped over and his hand were captured above his head.  
  
Yoji smirked down at him from his position straddling his hips. With a sly grin he started grinding their hips together producing a throaty groan from the boy. Ken soon found himself helpless as Yoji soon had him removed from all his clothes and under the torture of the man's mouth. " Why?" Ken asked between ragged breaths. " I killed your partner."  
  
Yoji growled as he nipped at Ken's collarbone, the boy whimpered. " She was cheating on me anyway, but she was a good partner." He dipped his tongue into Ken's belly button and swirled it around in a circle. Below him Ken squirmed in pleasure.  
  
" Ken, I want to be inside you." He looked up to meet Ken's gaze, the boy nodded slowly in submission. Positioning the boy he slowly inserted one finger and waited as Ken groaned, feeling himself get harder at the sound. Not willing to wait any longer Yoji thrust into the boy, covering his mouth with his own as the boy screamed.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Wow, I think this chapter had no point at all. So did you all fall asleep during that horrible attempt at a lemon? Man I just suck at this; this is why I don't right yaoi!!!!!! Anyway if you even feel like this is sort of worth reviewing please do, help my self- esteem a little. I swear the next one will be better! Anyway, was Yoji and Ken a surprise? I didn't want to screw up the Aya/ Omi one so I thought I'd practice with this one.  
  
Please review! Please please please!!!!! :-p 


	7. chapter 7

Hello all! Yes it's true I have revived this fic! Well it's been like. about 10 months since I last updated but I can explain! Actually no, I can't but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.never will.  
  
For Eternity  
  
Chapter 7  
  
He was walking through a garden overflowing with flowers. The sweet smell wrapped around him like a cloak as he turned left and right, he felt like he was searching for something but not sure what. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes next to him, he spun and raised his fists, heart pounding all the way.  
  
"Omi!" He started as a lanky blonde boy about 11, 6 years older than him jumped through the bushes at him. Omi squinted at the blonde but no matter how he looked the face was veiled from him in shadows.  
  
"Do I know you?" The 5 year old asked in confusion, wringing his small hands together. He couldn't see it but he felt the older boy smile. Feeling reassured he smiled and let the boy silently take his hand and lead him out of the center of the garden. Curiously he asked where they were going but the blonde gave no reply, only gently led him forward. Soon Omi caught sight of the edge of the bushes and soon they emerged into an open patio.  
  
Approaching he caught sight of 2 boys standing next to a clear glass table. Both looked about his age, one with shiny brown hair, reminding Omi of dark bronze. The other had clear crimson hair, the color of fresh blood. Like the blonde their faces were in shadows but part of Omi whispered that he knew them from somewhere. His attention was pulled away from the boys when a man walked into view.  
  
The man, unlike the boys, was totally bathed in darkness. Omi's insides clenched when he first saw the man. The weird feeling he got when danger appeared flashed through him, full force. Pain shot through him and he clenched his chest, backing away from the man. He was scared, but not sure why. The man advanced on him and he shakily moved back farther, shaking his head in fear. Suddenly the crimson haired boy was next to him, holding him securely around the waist.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The crimson boy whispered. Omi twisted around, trying to see the boys face.  
  
****************  
  
Omi woke with a start, wrestling with the sheets around him in a desperate struggle before falling of the bed. From the floor he hazily realized he wasn't in his own room. Slowly he disengaged himself from the blue sheet he had wrapped himself in and stood. The room he was in was neat and clean. Against one wall was a wood dresser with a mirror propped upon it. Against the other wall was a desk with a computer, the screen flickered, showing it was on. Where the hell am I? He thought, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. The sound of cloth against cloth brought his attention to another fact he had missed. His body was wrapped in bandages, under his clothes of course, but they didn't hurt except for the dull ache. Confused he searched his memory for what had happened.  
  
Heavy Rain  
  
Pain  
  
Aya  
  
His head snapped up and his eyes widened. Suddenly anxious he looked around the room again. His eyes fell on a single picture, shaking he slowly approached and lifted up the single frame. Staring back at him from the picture was a smiling Ken, his arm draped over an unhappy Aya. Omi dropped the picture; it hit the floor with a soft thud. He was in Aya's house! The information ran through his body and made him shiver. He had to get away, go home.  
  
He made for the door only to stop. Did he want to go back? Back to that place where he saw more abuse than love? He hand hesitated an inch from the knob. He didn't want to return to that place, but he also didn't want to stay here either. He growled in his throat, he would decide what he was doing later, after he got out of this place! It was embarrassing enough that Aya had seen him like that last night but the fact that he had.he had. Omi thought again of the bandages, someone had to take his clothes off to put those on. And if he was in Aya's home that means it was that pervert that did it! He blushed a deep red, imagining Aya's strong hands roaming over his body. Shaking his head again at he stupid thoughts he had, he didn't want to think of that pervert that way!  
  
To his surprise before he could open the door himself it suddenly flew open, knocking him backwards onto the floor. He held his throbbing head, cursing any and all gods that came to mind.  
  
"You shouldn't be up you know." At the cold words Omi froze his ranting and slowly looked up through dirty blonde bangs. Above him stood Aya, looking down at him in amusement. Omi couldn't stop the blush that spread across his ace like wildfire. Cursing his stupidity he jumped to his feet, ready to do whatever necessary to get out of the room. He walked forward, bracing himself to rudely push past the crimson boy. To his surprise Aya moved to the side to let him pass. Feeling smug Omi walked past him, suddenly an arm snaked out and grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. Next thing he knew Omi was draped over Aya's shoulder, he upper body bouncing on the older boys back. The position made his ribs ache and he muffled a pained groan.  
  
"What are you doing?! Let me go right now!" Omi struggled, kicking his legs out and making pain shoot up his legs and stomach. Aya wrapped his arm around the struggling boy's legs, holding him still as he walked through the apartment with the boy over his shoulder. Omi blushed scarlet as he caught sight of their position in a mirror they walked by. He braced his hands an Aya's back and pushed up, trying to gain some leverage. He could feel the heat radiating off Aya through his thin shirt. Taking careful aim he raised one fist and hit Aya in the back of the head.  
  
Caught by surprise Aya pitched forward, taking poor Omi with him. What ensued then was a tangle of limbs followed by lots of swearing and grappling. Much to Omi's dismay Aya was on top of him again, his long legs straddling the shorter boy's waist.  
  
"What are you insane? Do you want to die or something?" Aya yelled at him, trying to get the boy to stop squirming beneath him. At any other time he might have enjoyed the feeling of that lithe body below him but now, when his head ached from an unwanted blow and he was starting to feel very frustrated, it was more of a nuisance.  
  
"How bout you get of me now?" Omi replied heatedly. He became very aware of there position. "I want to leave, let me go!" He stared up into cold amethyst eyes.  
  
"And where would you go?"  
  
Omi stopped, frozen by the question. He could here his own heartbeat echoing in his ears. Where could he go? The question came again and still he had no answer. He thought silently of his father, longing to see him again, for things to go back to the way things were. He hadn't realized that tears were slowly trekking a path down his face.  
  
Aya's eyes widened slightly as he saw the tears form in the shorter boy's eyes. Could only watch helplessly as they slid down pale satin cheeks. His heart tugged, his mind was screaming for him to do something but his mouth couldn't move and his body was paralyzed. Omi felt the body holding him go lax and looked up, startled to see unreadable purple eyes above him. Realizing suddenly that he was crying he quickly wiped it away with the back of his arm before pushing the other boy off him.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Later Omi would be surprised at how calm his voice sounded, considering inside his emotions were storming. He slowly got up, ignoring the now sharp pain throughout his body. Keeping his eyes on the stunned boy he slowly backed away and out the door. Shutting it firmly behind him he leaned against it, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. His head resting on the cool wood he shut his eyes, praying that Aya wouldn't come after him. He ignored the voice in his mind that said it knew very well that pushing Aya away was the opposite of what he actually wanted.  
  
He walked away, unsure of were he was going as long as he was away, but his mind lingered, not wanting to forget the amethyst eyed boy. He wandered the streets, going in the opposite direction of his foster parent's home. He was in a daze, the pain of his injuries making him weak, his mind swirling in delusional thoughts. Finally his legs gave way and he fell, hitting the pavement hard. Lying there Omi thought how nice it would be to die, just to go away and join in father in heaven. Darkness dimmed the edge of his vision, he welcomed it. It enveloped him and he let out a sigh of relief, feeling the pain of his injuries and coldness of the ground fade away. He let his eyes slowly slide shut.  
  
Are you just giving up?  
  
Omi couldn't tell if he was dreaming again or not. He felt detached from his body, but the voice that spoke sounded so real.  
  
Well are you? I don't think you should.  
  
Wearily Omi slowly opened his eyes, looking for the source of the voice. "I should just die. I have no reason to be alive." Even in his weakness he felt compelled to answer the voice, to justify what he was doing.  
  
Really? What about Aya?  
  
Omi laughed, the sound came out harsh from his dry throat. "What about Aya?"  
  
You like him, feel safe with him  
  
"No, I can't love him. Everyone I love dies. I don't want him to die."  
  
That's funny, I never mentioned you loving him  
  
Omi fell silent. Wondering if he was losing his mind or not, after all it's not every day that he has a running conversation with a random voice. "What are you saying? That I love him?" He waited for the answer but it never came. Disgusted with himself Omi pulled all his strength together and sat up, leaning heavily against the brick store that he lay in front off. Muttering to himself about stupid voices he missed the old lady that walked up to him.  
  
Do need some help kiddo?" Omi looked up to see a short woman, maybe in her 80 standing above him. In her arms was a large calico cat. The woman looked down at him through her small round glasses.  
  
"Well I'm kinda hurt so I don't think I'm going anywhere." Omi said, smiling at the lady. The lady clucked worriedly before setting the cat gently on the ground. The cat stretched and walked over to the fallen boy, rubbing up against him and purring. Suddenly Omi felt his strength returning. Unsure, he slowly got to his feet and looked down warily at the cat now held in the woman's arms.  
  
"What just happened?" He said, suspicious.  
  
"Oh never mind that!" The woman waved a hand lazily at his question. "Do you have anywhere to stay? If not you can live here and help out at my shop." Omi looked behind him to see that he was in fact standing in front of a flower shop. As his eyes landed on the building a click seemed to sound inside him, he felt like this was the place he was looking for, even though until that moment he hadn't realized he was looking for it. Smiling he took the woman's hand and shook it once.  
  
"I'd be glad to."  
  
********  
  
Across town Aya was still sitting on the floor when Ken walked in, looking for all he was worth like a kid who had just stole the last cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"Aya I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. Something came up." Hand behind his head comically he was surprised when Aya didn't respond. He walked over to the boy and waved a hand in front of the still boys face. "Aya? Earth to Aya! Hey Aya!"  
  
Amethyst eyes slowly turned to regard him numbly. "What's wrong Aya? You look like your best friend just died but since I'm here that can't be right!"  
  
"I made him cry." The sentence was short and quiet, Ken almost missed it altogether. "I was just trying to help and I made him cry." Ken stared helplessly, he had never seen Aya this out of it, and it must have been from that Omi kid, which was the only explanation.  
  
**********  
  
In another part of town.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I lost the boy." The man fidgeted under the cold stare of the man in the plush office chair in front of him. He couldn't be fooled by how gently the man petted his cat. He had to think of a way to save himself. "I was just disciplining him and he ran away!"  
  
The man gulped as the woman in the red suit shifted, she was dangerous too. "Beating the boy is not what I consider discipline." Her voice was cold as ice. "Now because of your stupidity we have to find him again or all will be lost. You will be punished for this severely." The man started shivering; he knew that their form of punishment was not something he would enjoy.  
  
"Calm down Manx." The man in the chair had finally spoken. He turned to the man quivering on the floor in front of him. "Could you explain why, after all the trouble I went through to get you set up as his foster father, you feel the need to screw it up?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Persia! But I swear, I'll get him back no matter what it takes!"  
  
"You better, you have 3 weeks. After that you can say goodbye to living." Persia turned his back on the man, he waited till he was sure the man was gone to open his desk drawer and pull out a single picture. Manx glanced over at it. It was a very simple picture really. 5 men stood together in a garden, scientists by their lab coats.  
  
"It won't be long now sir." She said, hoping to lift the spirits of the man she loved. He smiled gently at her.  
  
"It's funny Manx, Over 25 years of work and it's finally coming together. It's too bad the other 4 are gone, they would have loved to see me rule Japan with the fruits of our experiment. Soon, very soon project Kami will be put to action."  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
That's the end of Chapter 7! Look I made it long just to make up for waiting so long! So what in the world is going on??? Persia's trying to take over Japan and Omi's hearing voices??? Oh my, for Omi and Aya fluff coming up and who knows what else.and what's up with that cat? Find out next time! Please review it makes me happy! 


End file.
